Rolling Guy
by NingyoHimeDoll
Summary: Songfic, BL, Green x Red. IN ITALIANO.  -   "Mi chiesi quale fosse veramente il mio obiettivo.  Sto inseguendo quei sogni lontani... o sto inseguendo te?"  -   Song: Rolling Girl  VOCALOID


**Rolling Guy**

_The Lonely Guy dreams the impossible as he pleases_

_There's so much going on in that noisy head of him_

_H__e scratches it all around, scratches it all around_

Realizzare i sogni altrui.

Dato che non ho alcun sogno, mi occupo di realizzare quelli altrui.

Se io fossi una mossa, sarei sicuramente "Mangiasogni".

Non ci avevo mai pensato.

_He mutters, "no problem". But weren't the words lost?_

Volevo seriamente realizzare il sogno di quel professore.

Ma poi, ne ho incontrato un altro. E un altro ancora.

A quei tempi ancora non mi rendevo conto di essere un misero granello di sabbia nel mondo.

_Failed again, failed again__._

Sapevo che era impossibile. Me ne rendevo conto ogni giorno di più.

I loro sogni erano destinati a rimanere tali.

Tuttavia, io continuavo a donare il mio tempo, il mio corpo e la mia vita a quei sogni irraggiungibili.

Come un "Avvocato delle Cause Perse". Divertente, non è così?

Mi chiedo perché difendessi così ardentemente, con le unghie e con i denti, dei sogni non miei.

_If it ends with a wrong search, I'll roll again!_

Perché mi davano uno scopo per vivere.

Perché mi offrivano strade. Mi offrivano opportunità. Mi offrivano sfide, mi offrivano _rivali_.

Per questo ho sempre lottato, senza mai voltarmi indietro.

Ancora e ancora, in uno stupido gioco destinato a non vedere mai una fine.

_One more time, one more time_

_"I will roll today too."_

_The guy says, the guy says_

_As he orchestrated the meaning in his spoken words!_

_"Are you ok now?"_

_"Not yet, the future is still nowhere in sight..._

_So I'm going to hold my breath, for now."_

Solo una persona mi ha accompagnato per tutto il mio percorso.

Non mi ha mai abbandonato, mi ha sempre spronato ad andare avanti, a fare di meglio.

"Tutto qui, pappamolle?"

Dietro i tuoi sorrisi di scherno, io l'ho sempre vista, sai. Quella luce.

Più tendevo la mia mano verso i suoi raggi puri e tiepidi, più si allontanava da me.

Non era intimorita da me, voleva… giocare. L'ho sempre inseguita, sai, quella tua luce.

_The Rolling Guy is at the end, and the color beyond is unreachable_

_The overlapping voices in the air,_

_He mixes them all together, mixes them all together_

Molti pensavano che tu perdessi tempo con me; ora quegli stessi credono che io sia diventato pazzo.

Nonostante tutto, io ho sempre seguito le tue orme, traguardo dopo traguardo;

e più avvicinavo, più mi sembrava di affogare.

_"No problem." The words he muttered were lost_

_He doesn't care what happens, right?_

_Even the hills provoke him to make mistakes as well_

Kanto. Johto. Hoenn. Sinnoh. Unima.

Regione dopo regione, fardello dopo fardello, ho continuato la mia caccia.

Più mi avvicinavo al mio obbiettivo e più questo sembrava sfuggirmi di mano,

rimpicciolendosi, sempre più in lontananza.

Mi chiesi quale fosse veramente il mio obiettivo.

Sto inseguendo quei sogni lontani... o sto inseguendo _te_?

_Ah! One more time, one more time_

_Please let me roll once again,_

_The guy says, the guy says_

_Gathering the meaning while secluded in his shell!_

...o forse sto solamente scappando?

Forse sto solo riflettendo troppo. Devo andare avanti, solamente questo, rinchiuso nella mia corazza.

Lui è là davanti, e non mi sta certamente aspettando: devo tenere il passo, non ho tempo di pensare a me stesso.

Forse…

_"Are you ok now?"_

_"Just a bit more, I'll see something soon..._

_I'm going to hold my breath, for now."_

...Forse quei sogni effimeri non erano altro che una scusa, un pretesto.

Nella mia ricerca… sì, nella mia _ricerca_, forse ho trovato quel desiderio solamente mio che stavo tanto disperatamente cercando.

_One more time, one more time_

_"I will roll today too."_

_The guy says, the guy says_

_Playing his words with a smile!_

C'è una sola cosa che desidero… che desidero perché **io** la desidero, e nessun altro.

Una sola persona.

Tutti dicono che si vive solamente per trovare l'amore.

Io non cerco l'_amore_. Non l'ho mai cercato.

Io inseguo. Ed inseguo una _persona_, non l'amore, una _persona_.

Aspetta. Aspettami. Aspettami. **Fermati!****ASPETTA****!**

Non ce la faccio. Non ne ho la forza. Sono un fallimento. Solo questo.

E poi…

Quelle braccia che mi stringono al tuo petto caldo, più gentili di quanto tu non voglia mostrare.

Quel tuo profumo in cui mi sembra di annegare per l'ennesima volta.

Quegli occhi verdi colmi di apprensione che fissano nel vuoto alle mie spalle.

_"Are you alright now? It's okay..._

_You must be tired, right?"_

Chiudo gli occhi.

Lacrime che non ho mai versato traboccano come fiumi scarlatti di dolore ed amarezza dapprima inibiti, scorrendo lungo le mie gote arrossate.

_I want to stop breathing. __**Now**__._


End file.
